1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for coupling filters to inhibit conveyance of materials between the coupled filters. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to a device which couples together air filters used in, for example, HVAC systems.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Heating, Ventilation, and/or Air Conditioning (HVAC) air filtration systems are used commonly throughout the modern world today. Quality of life would be drastically reduced without modern HVAC systems.
In general the three central functions of heating, ventilating, and air-conditioning are interrelated, especially with the need to provide thermal comfort and acceptable indoor air quality within reasonable installation, operation, and maintenance costs. HVAC systems can provide ventilation, reduce air infiltration, and maintain pressure relationships between spaces. The means of air delivery and removal from spaces is known as room air distribution.
HVAC system typically include some type of filtration system. Filtration systems associated with HVAC systems may provide multiple different functions. Filtration systems may function to remove airborne particulates. Removing airborne particulates may function to increase the efficiency and/or extend the functioning lifespan of the HVAC system. Removing airborne particulates may function to increase the air quality for inhabitants of a building.
Filtration systems typically use air filters. Commonly used air filters may include, for example, chemical filters with impregnated activated filter media; high efficiency bag filters; high efficiency particulate arrestance (HEPA) filters; spun fiberglass and paper media; and synthetic filter media. A high efficiency bag filter is sometimes used as a secondary stage in combination with a pre-filter stage for capturing respirable particles. High efficiency filter arrangements may be used in surgical facilities, medical wards, clean rooms, computer rooms, laboratories and other commercial applications where maintenance of clean and particle-free air is essential. There are many large HVAC systems in use, especially for large industrial buildings which require relatively large air filters. Typically multiple mass produced air filters are used together to produce an appropriately sized air filter for these large HVAC systems. Mass produced air filters are used to reduce maintenance costs, as opposed to having custom made air filters produced for the larger HVAC systems. Currently large HVAC systems use custom made filters, however, the cost to make custom size filters is usually 2 to 3 times more the cost of standard factory ordered filters. The use of custom filters can dramatically increase maintenance costs (e.g., for a large custom filter user such as a school district that can require thousands of custom size filters per year).
Problems with using multiple air filters in an array is that of the gaps or spaces between the air filters allowing air to bypass the filters by moving between the air filters through the spaces between the air filters. Problems with using multiple air filters in an array may include the extra difficulty and time required to install and/or replace multiple filters in the HVAC.
Therefore a coupling device and/or method which inhibits air leakage between air filters in an array, as well as facilitating filter exchange and installation would be highly desirable.